


one last prayer.

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: nana's minsung works [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, M/M, Mentions of Death, Violence, alternative universe, some magic is involved but shh its a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: This is my story. You’re not supposed to read it. You’re not supposed to like it.You’re not supposed to understand it, and I’m not supposed to explain it.But this is what happened to me, and it may happen to you too. So, much unlike a letter, or a biography, this...This? This is a warning, an omen.You can’t run away now, just go forward.





	one last prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks. Before we start this nasty one, I ask you to buckle up.
> 
> I reread everything and I tagged what felt appropriate, whether it includes minor spoilers or not. But I wanted everyone to feel safe reading this. If you cannot read angsty gory stuff, maybe you should turn back. I don't think it's awful, but it's there to some level, and that level can be triggering or it can be comfortable for some of you, so if you feel dubious of reading this, maybe you shouldn't :'/ Of course, you do can leave a comment asking me to brief it up or warn you where the 'bad' parts are, that's fine too! <3
> 
> If you feel like I've missed any warnings or tags, please let me know! This is my first time posting a work of this genre and I don't want to upset anyone.

_This is my story. You’re not supposed to read it. You’re not supposed to like it._

_You’re not supposed to understand it, and I’m not supposed to explain it._

_But this is what happened to me, and it may happen to you too. So, much unlike a letter, or a biography, this..._

_This? This is a warning, an omen._

_You can’t run away now, just go forward._

 

-

 

“You’re not going through with it, are you?” Han Jisung, a 20-year-old church boy, very much privileged from being born son of the city mayor, and likely heir of the charcoal business his father had before he became someone, asks. Han Jisung is a quite nervous, anxiety driven, cautious and never the adventurer boy that, for some kind of twist of ropes from destiny, stared at the man, not much older than him in age, but much older in years, that was responsible not only for the infinity of wrong things that had been happening to his life recently, but also always the one who saved him from the seemingly-impossible to survive to situations,

 

“Of course I am! We can’t let them take the base, they already have the forest, if they take the central base we’re done for” With a scoff, the man, Lee Minho, rolled his eyes and stared at the map he himself had drawn in recycled paper. The map covered the whole 15 feet long wall. It had many dents, many corrections and many many pins with notes on them. Despite having quite a good technology base, he never cared to digitalize it.

 

“Yeah, but you can’t go alone! We already lost the other attempt at keeping them off, and now Base 3 won’t help you out!” He hoped to drill some kind of sense into the man. Of course, he was not the war strategist Minho was, and he lacked experience. But if he looked at the map that any cadet could understand, and looked at the number of cadets they still had, it was obvious that they would fall.

 

If he compared it to a chess game, it would probably look like a single pawn threading through paths of rooks and bishops in hopes it could reach the last line of patterned board and turn itself into something more.

 

“Well, they don’t know this base”

 

Jisung sighed. He was never going to take the idea off of his head, he never was able to.

 

“Look, I don’t think you can afford to have more death tolls”

 

“No, I really don’t” He faced him. Minho’s eyes were cold, so so cold no light escaped them, “But if I don’t take this shot right now, they’ll have us cornered. Then, it’ll only be a matter of time before we all are killed”

 

Jisung swallowed the poison thickly, he couldn’t stop Minho, but he couldn’t stop their enemies either.

 

He couldn’t do anything but sit idly and watch. He was a mere disposable, weak, fragile human after all.

 

“I don’t need you brooding around, we’ll take the tunnels and if everything goes right, we might be able to reach the central base before they do and deploy a trap”

 

He sighed,

 

“Are you sure we can win?”

 

“No”

 

-

 

“Alright everyone, line up. I have a few things to say before we get in” Minho announced, he raised his voice at the right pitch so it was just enough to hear him all around. Around 50 others stood in front of him, perfect rows of fives already used to commands. Already used to fighting, already used to death, to disaster, and all in between.

 

“This may be our last chance to hold our enemies off before we are attacked. As you all know, we __need__ the central base to keep our operations going, at least down here in the valley. We are not supposed to have any provisions delivered while we are in danger, you know, just in case we all die”

 

It wasn’t a joke, and nobody laughed, but a few ones shared a forced painful smile,

 

“We will cross the tunnels' maze like many times we have before. All of your maps are synced to your night visions, and Candy will be uploading warnings and any possible danger points as we move through. As you know, we are experts in this. We will take two teams, and this is how we will split up”

 

-

“Man, I forgot how much these tunnels stink” Hwang Hyunjin, Jisung’s best friend, not much older than him, but much taller and skinnier, complained as he waved a hand over his face. He had complained about wearing a face mask before, but now he reached to his neck for the fold of clothing to pull over his nose,

 

“Right? No matter how many times we go down here it’s always the same. Damn rats” Jisung kicked a stick out of his way, it looked less like a branch and more like a bone the more he looked at it, “Thank god this might be the last time”

 

Hyunjin noticed the shake in his voice, he always did. He looked at him through his peripheral vision, the sigh his lungs breathed in didn’t fall past his lips,

 

“For worse or for better” Jisung nodded, he touched the cold metallic cross he always wore around his neck. He could feel the familiar delicate shape even under two layers of clothing and a thin cape, unconsciously he started praying.

 

-

 

They ran into the room, with the sound of the thick metal door flushing shut behind them, one more second and they would have been either smashed against the wall or locked outside - both situations leading to the same cold end of life.

 

They couldn’t speak, their breaths were too ragged and Jisung felt himself nauseated now that he could feel the adrenaline running through his veins. As he ran from __them__ , all that his body thought was that he was in for the worst death he could think of, in the hands of a rat, in the dark tunnels as his group moved forward. He looked at Hyunjin beside him, bent over his knees in the same fashion as him, the cut on his head was dark and messy and ugly, his hair was dripping blood and if he concentrated he could see the taller male wobble on his feet, he knew if they sat down right now, they would collapse.

 

Minho looked at them sternly. They hadn’t made a mistake, but maybe they could have acted better, fought better.

 

The room was spinning and the bright flashing lights of the computers decades old all around them was making him feel as though he had entered a dystopian universe.

 

Jisung fixed his posture, stood on his wobbly hurt feet, and from the pocket on the inside of his coat, pulled a flask with purple-ish liquid inside. It was half full and it already stained the glass, the cork on the top was fully shut but it dripped with the oozing substance as Jisung swirled it around.

 

“Rat blood?” Minho asked, taking a few steps closer. He took the flask to his cold dead hands and examined, “It’s still warm” he passed the flask to a random cadet, dressed in a white coat (or well, as white as it could have been after running in the tunnels) that took it and secured it away,

 

“That may be my armpit” The cadets laughed and Jisung wheezed out a smile, he still couldn’t catch his breath. His comment made the almost-passing-out Hyunjin giggle which earned him a scolding from a cadet that cleaned his cut, Jisung recognized him immediately despite never having talked to him, Hyunjin’s descriptions of the guy he crushed on were enough to make him smile at the dark-haired boy that tried to fake nonchalance under his immense preoccupation,

 

“Good job” Minho patted his shoulder and Jisung felt the familiar gentle shiver run down his spine from his coldness. He was used to it now, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“This is an amazing sample! I bet I can make this into an antidote in a few hours” The thick accented white-coat cadet announced from a table where he was already assembling what looked like a microscope and tuning in wires and cables around on the computer beside him,

 

“Double good job” Minho’s hand went from his shoulder and lightly stroked his cheek, brushing away dark soot all over his face, “fire magic?”

 

Jisung nodded and tried to contain the pride he felt after Minho offered him a gentle small smile.

 

-

 

“Wait, we can’t go back, the tunnels are infested! I don’t know where they’re coming from, but they won’t stop. We had at least 20 rats on our heels!” Hyunjin said exasperatedly, the shorter dark haired male that still stood always a couple feet near him laid his hand on his shoulder, Hyunjin seemed to calm down instantly,

 

“Yeah and we have 20 other vamps breathing down our necks out there” Another cadet Jisung didn’t recognize, pointed to the bulletproof wall of the dome,

 

“We’re surrounded anyways” Jisung stated weakly, shaking his head as if wishing it would be enough to shake the disastrous thoughts that came with his statement,

 

“Yes we are, and we have few options and we’re running out of time,” The white-coated cadet said. He looked exhausted and drained, his face was pale and sweating cold,

 

“We have only one option, we fight. We either let the rats in and fight them until we’re clear and take the tunnels back, or we sit here and wait for the vamps to tear this place apart. We probably got no more than 20 minutes” Minho said from where he sat a top a random table in the center of the room. His face was calm, unbothered.

 

He probably didn’t mind dying and leaving, he had done enough. And his nonchalance either set off a few cadets that expected their leader to be midst panic in such a situation, or comforted a few ones that needed a symbol of peace midst panic.

 

“So, what are we gonna do?” The dark haired male Hyunjin crushed on asked, Jisung thought this might have been the first time he had heard his voice. It was shaky with the same fear they all felt, but gravely and low in a way he heard Hyunjin describe before,

 

“We’re gonna get out of this place” Minho announced, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, not like he needed it,

 

“And how exactly?”

 

“With a bomb”

 

-

 

“After the countdown starts ticking, we will have ten minutes-” the white-coated cadet instructed, pointing at the make-do clock he had attached to the ominous looking box containing a dangerous acid slash poison mix, “ten full minutes to get the hell out of here, or as far away as you can. We still have our masks, and I deeply encourage you to use any fabric you might have with you to drench it in water and hold it to your face and any wounds you may have” The cadet looked at Hyunjin and then the other boy always with him. Jisung hadn’t noted when they had started it, but they were holding hands,

 

“The poison is water-based, so it won’t do us much damage. Well, most of us. But if you enter in direct contact with it you may be knocked out, suffer a convulsion, lose your consciousness and or rationality, which, in any other circumstances would have been fine with intensive care but, considering each one of us will be running for their asses - excuse my vocabulary” Minho rolled his eyes at the cadet, “nobody will have time to help you out. Since instructions were passed to my care, I instruct you all to follow our emergency drills. No looking back, _never_ ”

 

Jisung knew what it meant. He looked around for the other cadets, many looked in good condition, but some others were hurt, some were almost passing out in exhaustion, some were with a shock fever from the rat antidote they all had taken - just in case. They had all agreed that if any of them were going to survive the explosion, and then the attacks, they were not going to risk dying and becoming crazy blood driven vamps that lived in the tunnels and mountains all around their island, or, as they had grown to call them, rats.

 

They all shared a collective minute staring at each other, forming groups and strategies. Jisung was alone.

 

He had sat on a corner, head resting on the cold tiled wall behind him. The hot wind from a computer’s cooler near him tickled his neck. He unconsciously traced the cross under his uniform.

 

The silver was still cold. As cold as Minho’s eyes staring at him from across the dome, as cold as his touch that Jisung rarely got the opportunity to feel.

 

Cold as the imminent fear of death that followed him, them, down since they had entered the tunnels.

 

Cold as his father’s last words to him before he sent him down to the base. Cold as the winter night he was born in.

 

Unconsciously, he prayed.

 

-

 

“Can I have a word with you?” Minho stood in front of him, reaching out a hand for support to help him up before he even responded. He nodded as he did the cross sign, signaling the end of his prayer.

 

Minho led them to a hall Jisung had failed to notice existed, and then to a door that he pushed open, revealing a boring looking business office. Jisung sat down on the table, and Minho stood in front of him, legs to legs,

 

“Is this goodbye?”

 

Minho sighed, painfully. He closed his eyes and with his cold, cold dead hands, spread open Jisung’s thighs, positioning himself closer to him between them and resting his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Maybe”

 

Jisung didn’t know when he started crying, but Minho swiped with a cold cold finger the tear away, watching as it smudged Jisung’s still dirt dirtied face,

 

“How did you even manage to get this much dirt on you?” Minho’s eyes were cold, dead. But there was a calm gentleness in his voice Jisung was familiar with, it was __his__  voice. The type of voice and tone Minho only used with him, only used when he was panicking, when he was crying,

 

“I blew up a rat, unfortunately, its guts turned into ashes and tada” He waved a hand around his face in general, Minho scoffed,

 

“I still think you look cute” Minho traced the bridge of his nose, then his lips with a thumb,

 

“Only you do”

 

“Stop being so negative” Minho’s tone was that of a mother or a really caring friend,

 

“We’re about to die and or become a rat and or vamp food” Jisung deadpanned with arched eyebrows and rapidly blinking eyes, how could Minho be asking him to be positive in such a situation?

 

“Maybe, you don’t know that” Minho used a finger to tilt his head up and kissed his forehead, it was so light Jisung almost didn’t feel it but for the coldness of his ghost lips,

 

“I do know. I’d hate to become their food, or worse yet one of them, no offense” He quickly added, but by then Minho was already laughing,

 

“Becoming one of them surely sucks, but aren’t you already my favorite walking blood sac?” Minho grinned and went for lips this time, pressing a bit more but still not enough,

 

“I thought vampires were romantic creatures” Minho giggled and with a single digit, pressed right in the middle of his chest, where he knew his cross was. Jisung felt the cold silver metal burn against his own skin too and turn Minho’s cold dead fingertip a light rose tint as he heard a sizzle,

 

“That’s only on the movies”

 

-

 

 

The ticking starts when they are full well on the second turn of the tunnels. There are three passages and one of them was full of rats. The remaining group split in two at the tunnels. Jisung didn’t realize he didn’t take the same turn as Minho only after someone on the far front had tripped and he had taken the lead running along the channels he knew well, hearing the screams and sickening gaggles of dry blood and porous bones rattling as the rats didn’t hit the brakes and toppled one after the other on the curve. Jisung heard the kid that fell down ask for forgiveness, right before he heard the sound of a gunshot echoing on the tunnel walls. He quickly prayed for the kid's soul.

 

No time to stop.

 

He kept screaming encouragements at the cadets running with him, he told them like a broken record to not look back, to not stop, to not give up. There was a staircase leading to a different subterranean level, and a sharp curve right ahead. They didn’t have time to go to the stairs, but Jisung also knew the curve was going to lead to the other group. He either risked getting them all killed, or he risked coming off in front of the other team and sandwiching them among rats.

 

With another prayer murmuring his Lord’s name, he took the curve. He heard very hard and very fast footsteps on the wall beside him, it was either Minho’s team or rats.

 

He prayed, prayed and prayed as fast and as frantically as he could that it was the other group, and that they had protection.

 

He saw the first runners of the group, Minho and a few of his best soldiers running in front on the adjacent tunnel.

 

His eyes widened,

 

“Faster! We can’t lose them!” He heard shouts of the cadets as a few were taken on the sharp curve by the rats, he heard screams and agonizing pleas, and all he did was pray.

 

He could risk his own being and try a spell, but he couldn’t risk letting his magic be known, not right now at least. If there was any future awaiting any of them, it would be doomed by the reveal of his abilities,

 

He saw the group running in front starting to thin out, he joined them right in the middle of their formation, he bumped into a kid and thankfully reached fast enough to stabilize him before he fell. Soon the vision of his own group and the tunnel opening was behind his back.

 

And he couldn’t look back.

 

A glimpse to the front, a glimpse to the floor. Large steps, firm your feet, keep your arms near your body, keep your back straight, breathe through your mouth, huff out, bend your knees. Keep running.

 

They heard a sound. A sound of thunder. Then they heard the roof of the tunnels shake, then they felt the soot and the dust fall onto their faces and shoulders. They felt the ground shake a bit and those who didn’t lose their step wobbled and grabbed for dear life to the walls. The shake of the explosion probably slowed them down for a second or two, but so it did to the rats. But they kept chasing, and if Jisung were to judge by the sound of it, they were closer than they were before, and they were more in number now. Jisung heard a kid scream, then three gunshots.

 

Then he heard another, and one that shrieked but seemed to have escaped. He prayed.

 

The poison would likely spread through the ventilation tunnels, especially considering the amount of damage it did to structure, ushered forward by topples of concrete falling, right above their heads.

 

Jisung heard a familiar shriek, his eyes widened as his head spun around, before he could stop himself. Hyunjin had fallen and his whole head and face were smeared with blood and dirt, his foot was bent on a weird angle and the other guy was both trying to sustain his weight back onto his feet while shooting the rats quickly approximating.

 

He couldn’t stop. He had to keep running. But that was his best friend.

 

His best friend covered in blood, shrieking away with eyes that were turning red on the whites because of the blood, trying his best to swat the strong arms of his __friend__ away, while muttering on slurred panic induced speech that they should run.

 

A few cadets stumbled on his shoulders as he stood frozen. The rats were close. Ten seconds tops and they would be dead, eaten and shredded apart until they became one too.

 

The line of cadets disappeared behind his back and Jisung felt fat hot tears stung his eyes.

 

He clenched his cross, and on a mutter, he prayed.

 

He prayed until his body felt warm, impossibly warm. He prayed until there were cackles of light buzzing around his ears. He prayed until the air buzzed with static and the mass of heat from the ground made their vision wobbly. Hyunjin was scolding him, he could hear his muffled voice. The other boy was trying to argue with him, begging him to stand up.

 

Jisung prayed until his cross wasn’t cold anymore, he prayed until his skin that rested under it burned and he felt it mark around the shape of his religion on his chest. He prayed through gritted teeth, the latin leaving his lips fast but clear, clear to the skies that he needed help. He knew what he was putting in line. But he couldn’t leave his best friend.

 

So he prayed. And everything burned.

 

-

 

They couldn’t run anymore. Lungs were filled with poison and too little oxygen that they were only up and trotting, toppling one against the other simply on adrenaline. Their bodies were exhausted, they had reached their physical limit far long ago. Their mentalities were shaken, broken. Their brains working hard to ignore the smell of putrid burned bones and muscles and tendons, working hard to ignore how painful it was to breathe.

 

Jisung didn’t know when, or how, but he started seeing the door for their base open, and he let himself fall. He heard the echoes of his name far ahead.

 

In a cold, cold dead voice he knew well.

 

-

 

He woke up. He immediately heard noises of people hurriedly walking past, of people muttering and moaning and crying. He couldn’t move a single member without feeling the weight of the universe on top of him.

 

But if he was awake, then he wasn’t dead.

 

Then he had survived.

 

He closed his eyes and he prayed, and he felt a dip on his mattress. He knew who it was before he opened his eyes again. He didn’t bother to do the cross sign.

 

“I don’t have to scold you, do I?” His voice was gentle, fragile, shaken. Jisung couldn’t see right, his already impaired vision was even blurrier and milky white, he tried to blink it away but with no success,

 

“I know” His voice was sandpaper against his throat, he coughed and felt the taste of blood.

 

“We’re safe, for now. Rest” Minho kissed the top of his forehead. The chill of his lips was a welcoming sensation to his feverish and tired body.

 

-

 

It took Jisung 3 days to be up on his feet again. It took him another week to stop feeling any pains and be able to work regularly.

 

It took Changbin, as he learned was the name of Hyunjin’s crush, a simple half of a day of sleep to recover and work with the volunteers to repair structures.

 

It took Hyunjin 7 days to awaken. And then 3 more to stop convulsing and establish consciousness. They didn’t know how much longer it would take him to recover fully, but they all knew it was more time than they had.

 

Because even if they had exploded the tunnels, even if they had gotten what they needed at the central base. The vamps were still coming. After the explosion, that then turned into the central base collapsing and opening a dip on the valley, consequently pulling with it many trees and destroying the landscape all around, they were still coming.

 

They had stopped approaching but were sitting idly on their terrain. Hidden behind thick trees and rocks, waiting for a good opportunity. Because even if they were hundreds, the walls were still the strongest material their government had, and it was very, very well protected.

 

They were encased by a sense of dread, that any minute now may be __the__ minute, and the only thing Jisung could do, was pray.

 

-

 

“This is the last fight, the very last” Minho’s voice was tired, exhausted after years of incessant fighting against his own kin, after years of attempts and attempts of reducing damage and controlling evil, “This is all that we have”

 

“We... we may not survive this one” Nobody whimpered, nobody cried, nobody exhaled. They all knew already, they had felt death cross their days out of a notebook with their names, they all were living on borrowed time. Time Jisung had borrowed, but at what cost?

 

“But, if we can’t live on, then neither can they” Minho’s cold, cold dead eyes swept through the salon. It was half the numbers he originally had, and all injured, one way or another, “They are at a 5 to 1 ratio against us, so what this means is that-” He jumped from the table he sat at, a habit he had picked up from Jisung, “You’re not allowed to die, until you take five down, understood?”

 

Everybody nodded.

 

Five. That’s all he needed. But he was going to make it ten, for his bed ridden friend. And hopefully, as many after that as he can, to spare the others.

 

Jisung prayed that night. He had borrowed time from death, and power from his God. And now he needed even more strength borrowed, at a terrible cost. He was losing himself, he knew it.

 

He promised he would leave after this. He promised he would.

 

So, he prayed.

 

-

 

Jisung felt the cut before it happened. He felt no pain, just an absolute overwhelming warmness on his side as his whole body shook with shock but at the same time froze. He felt the poison before he toppled to the ground and felt his consciousness go away.

 

He knew what was coming, and he cursed his misery. He hadn’t taken enough vamps for Hyunjin down yet. He wasn’t allowed to die.

 

So he prayed. With a sick smile on his face, knowing full well that he was leading to uncomprehensive madness and threading his way through a life of curses, he stretched his palm to the skies, where his Lord sat at, powerful and omnipresent... forgiving.

 

He smiled at the clouds passing by. Their color the same as his vision as he started to feel himself go numb. He didn’t have enough time to romanticize his own death, but he had enough time to pray.

 

For one last time, he muttered __Amen__  as he closed his eyes, his arm falling flat to the ground, the skies roaring with a new command.

 

He soon stopped feeling the warmness from the sun hitting his skin from between the clouds, the chill wind from the skies mirrorred the Lord’s fury at having a lamb taken away from him.

 

__‘This is the price I pay’_ _

__

He felt droplets of water hit his skin before he heard the screams, the drops were warm, and forgiving.

 

And they burned all of those not worthy of His mercy.

 

They burned Minho too.

 

-

 

[...]

 

-

 

“Can you believe it’s been three years?” Hyunjin’s squeaky voice asked, he rolled on the towel he had laid over the white fluffy sand and stared at him,

 

“Not at all. It feels both like it was yesterday and a millennia ago”

 

Hyunjin giggled, then gasped excitedly as Changbin sat in front of him and gave him a glass full of lemonade, he patted his hair affectionately and smiled at him,

 

“Maybe for you, since you slept all throughout it,” Changbin said and earned a harsh slap to the thigh and a scoff from Hyunjin,

 

“I was dying!!” His shrill voice hurt his ears, but Changbin, apparently more used to it than himself, just laughed wholeheartedly,

 

“We all were, you’re not special” Minho joined them without ceremony. He wore sweatpants and a light gray sleeved shirt,

 

“But _you_ , you were already dead” He added,

 

“Wanna join me?” His cold cold stare didn’t shine, and he knew he meant it at some level, Minho hated to be picked on,

 

“I thought I already did!”

 

“Are they going to be this disgusting, __forever?”__ Hyunjin said pronouncing the last word painfully slow,

 

“We can’t kill them so I guess yeah” Changbin shrugged as he received a wave of warm sand to his face and shoulders, propelled by Minho’s socked feet,

 

“Let’s kill __them”__  Minho suggested, taking a seat on his lap sideways and enjoying with certain discomfort, the mix of the sunlight and cold cold, dead skin against his.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> 😬
> 
> so!
> 
> Um? where do I start explaining this.... welp I don't lmao.
> 
> This is a very short briefing of a gigantic story I worked once in. I never posted that one, and I had written it to completion (it got to 80k in length jsyk) and I just,,
> 
> I have been dreaming about it recently, and I felt like I needed to write it again. But I was not about to rewrite it all lol, so I wrote the ending again! Again, very briefly, and I know the whole lore and the folklore and all the characters and the universe are not explained neither developed here because this is simply it: closure. 
> 
> This is a projection of a whole universe I dreamed in a uh,,, complicated part of my life, writing it made me feel better, so I thought the ending should have its justice so hopefully I can move on ^^ 
> 
> Again, this is my story. I don't ask you to understand it, and I won't explain it.  
> You are free to dream up your own view of this, your own beginning and your own ending to this story. All I hope is that you enjoyed reading ^^


End file.
